Randall Purpura
The following text contains spoilers and possibly triggering content. Randall Gaspar Purpura, otherwise known as just "Randall", is the main protagonist of the game. Appearance Randall has light brown eyes, and black hair that has a purple sheen due to oils and grime stuck in his hair. His hair is long at first due to his lengthy stay in the hospital, and proceeds to self cut it post returning to his apartment home. He is most consistently seen in his oversized, blue striped sweater, and with black jeans. He wears low top, solid black converses. His nightly wear is a white wife-beater and presumably the same jeans. His teeth have a shark-like appearance as seen in many of the cutscenes. This is due to grinding and chipping them to points. His body is covered from the neck down in scars of varying deepness. His throat, wrists and ankles all share the same kind of rope burn scar, though from different causes. The scars on his wrists and ankles were caused by his aunt and uncle tying him to his bed every night to keep Randall from injuring himself or others during his night terrors. His neck scar was caused by a failed suicide attempt. He has a tattoo of a simplified eye on the center of his mid back. In the bad end Randall's appearance has changed drastically, his hair partially having been burned off by the fire and his face and neck now covered in burn scars. He now also has a fresh scar on his throat from getting it slashed open with his knife. He wears the same black and grey striped sweater, but now wears a baggy, black, zip up hoodie over it. Personality Randall comes across as intensely shy and awkward, mostly due to his mental illnesses. He has a very hard time reading others and situations, thinking people are being serious when they're joking around. He prefers being alone, but will go along with other dragging him around, as seen when Mya first meets him and takes him to a cafe. He becomes infatuated easily and when around a person he likes he avoids eye contact, blushes brightly and his stutter surfaces. He has a bit of an obsessive streak and will fantasize a relationship being there when there isn't. This tends to cause him to go out of his way to follow the person around secretly or write in his diary about the imaginary relationship. Randall also tends to hold a bit of wisdom, telling Mya that her sister's opinion of her doesn't matter and that it's her own life to live how she wants. He's clever and solves puzzles and riddles easily even though to others he might seem a bit slow due to his shyness or dissociative tendencies. When off his medicine he has explosive anger issues and becomes increasingly more and more irritated by small things. He snaps at people or imagines that others are conspiring against him, causing him to treat others poorly on accident. Biography Age 6 In the flashback dream, Randall's shown to be a small, frail child with signs of physical abuse. He shows visible fear trying to maneuver around his home to avoid alerting his mother. A padlock on the fridge showed that Randall was unable to eat for most of his childhood, resulting in his growth being stunted as an adult. In the flashback Randall has to run around the house to collect keys hidden by his mother to get out of the house. It was confirmed that Randall (or rather Moths) set the house on fire with his mother inside, resulting in her death. Randall had a black, plush cat named Shadow that he clung to as a comfort. It was revealed on the official blog that Randall has an alter with the same name that split off at this age as well and is a fearful child. Age 19 The next flashback showed Randall at a later age, now living with his aunt and uncle in the Woodside apartments. They're shown to be mentally abusive towards Randall, berating him constantly about any choices he makes. Randall showed clear discomfort when having to confront them about the prospect of moving out now that he managed to get a job, only to have them cut him off to tell him he needs to start paying them rent for living with them. When he mentions wanting to move out, they tell him he cannot live alone due to his mental illnesses and severe night terrors. It was revealed that Randall would hurt himself and others during his night terrors, resulting in his guardians having to tie him to his bed every night to prevent injury. He was shown to have glasses and braces, insinuating his aunt and uncle were taking moderately good care of him regardless of how they talked to him. Their constant berating would ultimately lead to their death however as Moths came out and attacked them when Randall finally tried to move away. Age 22 During the rest of the flashbacks, Randall's shown to be 22 years old, or the age that he murdered his aunt and uncle and spent around a year in the hospital. It's shown that Randall had no recollection of the events that took place during Moths' murders, asking the hospital therapist interviewing him where he is and what's going on, only to have her call him a liar. A noose in a later area showed that Randall attempted to hang himself in the closet, only to have the police resuscitate him in time. This attempt resulted in the scar that appears on his neck. Randall was accused of the murder and was going to be incarcerated for his crimes after being evaluated at the hospital, but during his time there the crime scene in room 4B was destroyed due to teenage squatters breaking in and tampering with valuable evidence. Due to this issue and Randall's amnesia, there was not enough to convict him on so he was released after almost a year long stay. Age 23 This is the age in which the main game takes place. Randall is shown at the beginning of the game to have just been released from the hospital. He then makes his way home, going the wrong way back to his apartment because of his memory issues. When he finally makes it home, he immediately cuts his hair in the bathroom, chopping off a good 4 or 5 inches of growth that he grew during his stay in the hospital. Upon examining his bedside table it's shown that Randall was a smoker, but he's trying to quit now. Upon the next day Randall takes his medication, mentioning the hospital only gave him a few pills to get by, most likely a trial sample pack until he can get his prescription filled. He then attempts to check out the crime scene of 4B, not remembering that this was the apartment the murder took place in. He's interrupted by his new neighbor, Mya Graham, who jokes about not being a cop and invites him to hang out with her. Upon visiting, Randall meets her cat, Sausage, a Japanese bobtail. Randall shows affection for her, showing that Randall likes cats and animals. Mya explains that she's been trying to meet the last neighbor on the floor in the end and sends Randall to knock again, to no avail. Once you arrive back home, Mya immediately visits and forces him to go to a cafe with her. During the cafe scene Mya bombards Randall with a series of questions that Randall is unable to answer due to his amnesia and memory issues. He's shown to have a mildly difficult time engaging in conversations with other people and lets her do most of the talking. Randall admits to not knowing where his neck scar came from and lies about where he had been for the year, saying that he was on vacation rather than admitting he was at the hospital. During the secret ending route, Randall enters an abandoned arcade pizzeria. This was confirmed to be his old workplace by the creator. He worked there from the ages of 19 to 22 (when he was arrested for the murder of his guardians). Randall tends to lose his keys as mentioned during his first visit to the city and he complains about losing his after hours key to get back into the apartment building. He later (seems to) find the key in a can of soda. This was explained by the creator that the key was actually in his long sleeve and fell into the can upon opening it. He later mentions he lost his car keys as well. This also shows that Randall does have his license and a car. The next day he makes an attempt to talk to Mya, only to be stopped at her door by the sound of fighting (later revealed to be Mya and Amy arguing). When he goes back into his apartment the T.V is on and the vent has fallen onto the ground in his bathroom hallway. The creator revealed that during the time between Randall leaving the apartment earlier, his alter Moths actually took control, crawling into the vents to spy on Mya and Amy fighting and then leaving the T.V on to scare Randall. Mya drags Randall to a convenience store for a snack lunch in the park together. During this scene its revealed that Randall has never had a friend before and he's quite grateful to Mya, even though he's rather confused. Randall attempts to ask Mya about the fight, but Mya was not ready to talk about it yet, exploding at him and storming off leaving him to walk home alone. Once he arrives back at Woodside apartments he runs into the mysterious neighbor, Tom. Randall is immediately smitten with him as evident by his lack of words and deep blush when talking to him. Tom invites him inside to get to know each other better. If you choose to talk to him multiple times, it's revealed Tom enjoys whittling as a hobby and gives Randall a small wolf figurine he made. On the way back to Randall's room he runs into another person, who upon seeing is mistaken for Mya. This could be due to the fact that Randall has poor vision. The person is revealed to be Mya's twin sister, Amy, who is trying to get Mya to answer the door. Immediately they get off on a bad foot, when Randall attempts to speak with her she refers to him as a "weirdo" and cuts him off when he tries to explain who he is. She continues to misgender her sister much to Randall's discomfort and confusion. Randall quickly gets the hint and is shown to become slightly angry, telling her she has the wrong apartment in a more forceful then usual tone. The next day Randall finally takes his final dose of his medication and has to go to the pharmacy to get his prescription filled. Mya is waiting in the hallway for him and apologizes for her behavior immediately, to which Randall apologizes for being intrusive. After Mya explains the situation with her sister, Randall shows compassion and understanding, telling her that it's her own life and her happiness comes before her sister's wants. He then makes his way to the pharmacy only to be stopped at the door due to the store being closed for the day. He then heads to the hospital to get it filled instead. Upon entering the hospital, it's seemingly abandoned and devoid of people. Randall, still determined to get his medication, continues deeper into the hospital. He ends up in the basement morgue where he encounters Moths, a monster cloaked in shadow with a deep hole in his chest where bright red moths crawl out and spiral around him. Moths immediately begins chasing after Randall and becomes the first antagonist to haunt you throughout the hospital. Randall gets a mysterious calls after one chase scene and proceeds to call Mya for help, only for the phone to cut out. Randall eventually finds his way to the roof where he finds a newspaper article. Even though the bulk of the words are obscured by blood he manages to make out part of the article mentioning the murder that took place in room 4B and the culprit allegedly attempting suicide and ending up in the hospital. After finishing the article, Moths then appears from behind and shoves him off the roof. He wakes up in the hospital's sitting garden on a dirty old mattress with some mild injuries, but is able to continue on. After wandering around for a little while he runs into Mya, who is seemingly there because of the earlier phone call. They proceed to explore together, finding a key in a toilet much to Mya's disgust. Later on this Mya's revealed to be an illusion and is actually Moths taking her form to impede Randall's progress, becoming enraged when he makes it too far and chasing him through to stop him. Finally returning to the lobby, only to find the front door locked and the key he found in the lobby to not work, Randall finally shows his anger issues, shouting and swearing from frustration. Moths appears behind him after his outburst and what happened next is a mystery to the viewer. Back at the apartments, Randall returns to find Tom and Mya conversing in the hallways. He reacts out of jealously, snapping at them and running into his apartment. He questions himself for why he would do something so mean, but is too shy and upset to leave and apologize. He goes to bed to enter a nightmare, due to the medicine wearing off. The dream is dark and full of machinery, symbolizing his over worked, mechanical, grinding thoughts. It's swarming with the red moths and Randall has to maneuver on the conveyor belt. In one room you can make out the dead and bloody bodies of his deceased aunt and uncle, making Randall mention how he shouldn't be in this room. He gets chased through the rest of the belt by Moths. At the end of the dream, Randall is finally cornered by Moths in a small room. Moths is then revealed to be a form of Randall when the light hits him. He then grabs Randall, yelling to "LET HIM IN". This is referring to taking control of Randall's mind so he can front and do as he pleases. Randall wakes up screaming from his nightmare and pushes back Moths once more, stating it was just a dream. He then smokes a cigarette, ruining his desire to quite, but pushing the thoughts back and appearing much more calm. He pockets his purple lighter and heads out into the hallway. Mya runs into him in the hallway, clearly distraught and explains that Sausage (her cat) had gotten outside and she can't find her so she can't stay and chat. As you play as Mya, if you look in certain areas you'll see Randall lurking behind things, watching her. Once she finds her cat a cutscene shows the shadowed figure of Randall behind her, though his eye is glowing purple instead of red like Moths', possibly insinuating that it is in fact Randall stalking her in this part and not Moths. He takes off when Mya turns around, dropping his lighter on the walkway which Mya grabs. Randall is then seen waiting for her on the stairs of the apartment, he looks tired and upset and refuses to talk to her, instead heading back up to his room without a word. Later that night, Randall's seen pacing back and forth in his apartment and wondering out loud why he feels so angry. He proceeds into the hallway where he listens at Mya's door, noting she's on the phone with someone, this seems to incite more jealousy. He then notes that apartment 4B is still locked and he thinks there might be a key somewhere. This might insinuate that Moths is also influencing Randall at this point, as he's the one with the memories of the murder. He then finds a kitchen knife in the evidence box outside the room. This happens to be the same type of knife used in the murder, though not the same one. They most likely came as a set. The last thing he does is knock on Tom's door, to no avail, pushing him even more off the edge. That night he proceeds to have the flashback dream where it explores his past (see above ages). He wakes up screaming and thrashing from the night terror, waking Mya up who runs to check on him. He explains that he had a night terror and that it used to happen to him a lot when he was younger. Mya, who's late to get ready for work has to leave but she asks to speak with him later, to which he shortly just says fine and closes the door, leaving her to worry. Randall (or most likely Moths at this point) proceeds to Tom's apartment, finding the door open and goes inside. He steals a few items and spends some time in Tom's bed, admiring his smell and generally being creepy. Tom later enters his apartment to find him there and questions him. Randall explains that the door was open and after an awkward silence the scene ends, leaving what happened to Tom during this time open to interpretation. When Mya arrives home later she attempts to talk to Tom, also finding his door left open. She notices the smell of bleach in the room, his television screen being shattered and the puddles of blood littering the floor. She makes her way to Randall's apartment to ask about the situation only to be denied entry to his apartment, instead he talks to her through the door, telling her to go away and Tom wants to hang out with him tonight. This hurts her feelings, but she continues to worry. Randall is next seen in his closet, most likely writing in his diary. When he enters his main room, Tom can be seen standing nearby, upon talking to him, he now looks different and slightly transparent. This Tom is later confirmed to be a figment of Randall's imagination, as Tom is already dead. His last nightmare is a dark maze littered with the red moths. The pathway is invisible, becoming visible when you touch certain moths. This is symbolic of Moths now leading Randall's psyche. In the next area, the walls are filled with T.V static and he finds his Mother in a room you cannot escape. Upon talking to her she says she hates him and that she wants him dead. Randall cries and screams for her to stop, ending up in a new hallway where, as he walks towards the end the sound of someone banging interrupts his thoughts until he's awoken by the sound, enraged. The source of the sound ends up being Amy making an attempt to once again knock on Mya's door to talk to her. This time she's resourceful of being so close minded and wants to make up with her sister. Randall opens the door, now fully taken over by Moths and begins telling her that Mya is actually at his place and coerces her to come in, leading to her demise. Mya comes home from work late and finds a letter from Amy, who had slipped it under her door. Mya is touched and attempts to call her, only to hear her sister's ringtone coming from next door in Randall's apartment. She then makes her way into his apartment, trying to get to the bottom of it. There she finds his diary, showing that Randall was doing better on his medication, even though he had no memory of what had happened, not even remembering where his aunt and uncle lived. As she reads she see Randall's declining sanity until its just scribbles and Tom's name. She then finds Tom's corpse in the bathtub, missing an eye and an arm. His body is covered in finger nail scratches and bite marks, insinuating that this was very much a crime of passion. Later she finds the corpse of her sister crammed in his closet, the only wounds on her being deep stab wounds in her back, meaning Moths murdered her in a surprise attack. Mya also finds Tom's bitten, severed arm under Randall's bed again hinting at Randall's secret desires. She finally gets into room 4B and finds the chalk outlines of Randall's aunt and uncle. When she attempts to enter the bathroom, Moths attacks her in the dark, knocking her unconscious. Mya's awoken to the sound of something splashing in the room, which turns out to be gasoline and whiskey, and opens her eyes to see Moths looming above her, lighting a cigarette in the dark. He jokes about how he was worried about hitting to hard as she was unconscious for awhile. When she yells at him he responds in a cocky manner, talking about how she shouldn't talk to him like that after "everything he's done for her and that he thinks killing Amy was a favor and shows that he thinks of her as a friend. It's revealed in his dialog that his goal is to preserve Mya and Tom's memories by killing them so they can never leave him. He set's the room ablaze and you can see that he's drawn the phrase "BURN ME ALIVE" on the wall in blood. He advances on Mya with his knife and after a struggle she turns the knife on him, stabbing him in the side. BAD END In the bad ending, Moths back up with the knife in his side, only showing mild annoyance, calling her "nothing but trouble" and yanks the knife from himself and attacks her once more. After another struggle, Mya manages to get control of the knife again and slashes him across the throat. This manages to stop him, though not before he calls her a "bitch" before dropping to the floor, seemingly dead. Mya get's out of the building and meets up with Stuart outside the building. A cut to a few months later happens and Mya's seen to be living in a new building, a streak of her hair now bleached silver from the stress of everything. Upon entering the kitchen Mya hears a knock at the door. She opens the door to a man standing in the doorway, his face hidden by the hood of his coat. He mentions how he moved in next door and he came to greet her. He pulls the hood down revealing that Moths/Randall did not die from the knife wound or the fire, though he now is covered in burns and his hair has been burned off on one side. The game ends here, but its speculated that Mya met her demise in this end. TRUE END In the true ending when Moths is stabbed in the side, he backs up and when reaching for the knife, notices something in his pocket. Upon pulling out the items his expression softens as Randall is pulled back into control from being reminded of the good memories of his friends. He immediately begins crying, realizing what he's done. He apologizes and when Mya attempts to comfort him, he pushes her away telling her he can't stop and he'll hurt again, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He tell her to head to the fire escape in Tom's room and runs into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Mya can hear his crying behind the door, but cannot get it open so she escapes the building. This end insinuates that Randall did, in fact, die in the fire. Trivia * Randall was born on Dec 13th, therefore making his zodiac sign Sagittarius. * Randall is homosexual. * He is Korean/Mexican. * Randall detests the nickname "Randy", shown by his visual discomfort and requesting under his breath that his aunt not call him that. * Randall worked as a janitor at a pizzeria when he was 19 up until he went to the hospital at 22. * He was briefly involved with his boss at his job place, considering him a boyfriend even though the relationship was mostly unrequited. * Randall was born with many physical illnesses, including being premature, jaundice, stomach issues and a hormone imbalance. * He is shown in official art to be rather gender nonconforming, shown to wear short cut shorts and skirts sometimes. Regardless of this, he still identifies only as male. * For some odd reason he finds the sound of a toilet flushing funny and calming. * In his childhood flashback it's shown that Moths was still haunting him as a child, showing up in the closet Randall tries to hide in. * His favorite food is pizza. * It was confirmed that the bed in Randall's flashback dream was a reference to his repressed sexual abuse when he was a teenager. * Randall's canon mental illnesses were confirmed as: DID, PTSD, Autism, GAD and Schizoaffective Bipolar type. * He has very bad vision and has to wear glasses, but has since lost them. This might be why he confused Amy with Mya. * Randall is not totally unaware of Moths' existence, mentioning that he lost control before in the past (when Moths murdered his aunt and uncle.). * His last name is pronounced Pur-Pur-Ah. * Even though Moths' is more likely to commit atrocities, it was confirmed that Randall would partake in necrophilia or cannibalism, though will not realize what he's doing, thinking its romantic or that the person isn't actually dead. * Randall has no death permanence. * His medication was to block dreams, help with anxiety and stop the voices and hallucinations Randall suffers from. * Randall loves music. He enjoys listening to it to calm himself and it was confirmed his favorite band is radiohead. * Randall wanted to be an artist, and he’s actually not that bad. He mostly paints eyes and visceral things mixed with mechanical parts. He also wanted to be a writer, but like his art, its getting really hard for him to focus on. * Randall's father was already deceased by the time he was born. His parents also were not married so his surname is his mother's maiden surname and not his father's. Gallery Bad-end-2.png|Randall/Moths in the bad end Rand-no.png|Moths approaching Randall in the hospital Closet-1.png|Young Randall hiding in his closet from his mother. jerkoff1.png|Randall lying in Tom's bed. toilet-boy-1.png|Randall about to stick his hand into a toilet. toilet-boy-2.png|Randall dunks his hand into a toilet without rolling his sleeve up. He's very nasty. mother.png|Young Randall with his mother, Paloma. Drawn by the creator "MasochistFox". hard to kill.png|Bad end Randall/Moths drawn by the creator. The third degree burns and new neck scar are apparent.